undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Living/Episode 5: Blood On My Hands
This is episode 5 of 8 of Fight the Living Blood On My Hands Martinez snuck up on a walker and killed it with a crobar. "Man this is so nasty." he said before taking out a knife and cutting it open. He ripped it apart. "Oh man I think I'm gonna hurl!" He started rolling in the guts trying to get as much of it on him as possible. he got back up and started shambling towards the pison gate past all the walkers. He got to where the lock was and busted it open. he opened the gate and wistled. The Governor saw that Martinez was ready. "Everybody ready? Good. MOVE OUT!" he said right before they all got in their cars and drove straight through the walkers into the prison yard. (Cue Opening Credits) A hammer went through a walker's head. The group continued to move through the tombs and take out walkers. "Hold on," Tyreese said. "Haley, go back and get Axel. I want him to tell us where all the important rooms are back here." "Axel ain't no fighter." Daryl said. "We don't need him to fight. You guys just make sure he's okay after he catches up to us." Tyreese replied before they continued to move through the halls. Rick and Morgan embraced. "I am so happy to see you!" Rick said as he smiled for the first time in days. "Dad? Who's there?" a familiar voice asked. "Duane, Rick is back." Morgan said, still shocked. "Really?!" he said, also shocked. "I'm here, too." Abraham said, annoyed. "Nice to meet you. Morgan Jones." Morgan said as he shook hands with Abraham. Walkers started noticing them and shambled toward the house. "Alright, Morgan, I'm gonna give it to you quick. I finally found a safe place. Come get in the car with us and we'll get going." Rick said. Abraham grabbed the shovel propped up against the house and pulled out his dagger. He went out in the street and started taking out walkers. "Woah!" Duane shouted, amazed. "You're friend here's a badass, isn't he?" Morgan asked as Abraham continued to slaughter anything that came near him. "I just met him so I'm just as shell-shocked as you." he said. "Alright, we should probably get going. Go inside and get anything valuable." "Thank you Rick." Morgan said before he and Duane started running through the house collecting various items. Rick went down on the street to help Abraham. He pulled out his machete and watched for anymore walkers with him. Morgan and Duane ran back outside in about ten minutes with both of them carrying various bags. They through it in the back of the truck. "We don't have much ammo left from the police station. Good thing you showed up when you did." Morgan said. "I forgot about the police station. We'll go there and stay the night and get on the road in the morning." Rick said. Carol and Hershel were walking back from the cafeteria. "How does it feel to walk again?" she asked with a smile. "Heavenly. Well, as heavenly as it gets nowadays." he replied. She opened the door and immediately noticed the people from Woodbury. She closed the door quickly. "What is it?" Hershel asked. She was chaining up the door. "They're here." "What are we supposed to do now?" Martinez asked the Governor. "We wait. We wait until they come outside and then we gun them all down and take this place." "All of them?" Rowan asked. "No. Andrea will be taken as prisoner." he replied. "Really? Prisoner? You really expect me to believe that bullshit? I know you were sleeping with her." Rowan spat at him. The Governor grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "Yes. Prisoner! She will be my prisoner and I'll make sure she never betrays me again!" he said coldly before finally dropping her. She choked on the ground. Haley had just made it back to tell Axel that they needed help when Carol started running around alerting everyone that Woodbury was at their front door. Haley looked at the door for a second. She thought about going outside and letting them in. She thought about her friend, Shupert and how Andrea had just gunned him down without remorse. Then she looked at Beth cradling Judith. She saw Hershel's peg leg. She remembered what the group had told her about Woodbury. She had chosen her side. "Axel! You need to come with me to the tombs to help us clear them out!" she said in her sudden haste. "W-what? I'm no good at fightin'. Besides, Carol just said that we're about to start World War III out there!" "They aren't trying to get in! We need to clear out the tombs, go out the back, and hit 'em in the rear!" "Gosh. You're real smart." he leaned against the wall and said, "You know I'm single. You follow me?" "Ugh. Just come on." she said in disgust. Carol got everyone's attention that was still in the area and told them to stand guard at the door. Carol, Hershel, Alice, Milton, and Beth all watched the door with guns pointed. Michonne pulled out her katana and sat at the foot of the stairs, waiting. "Why don't all of you just sit down for now." she said. "That door'll start shaking if they try to get in." Carl went to open Merle's cell door. "'Bout time. Ya'll are lucky I kept my mouth shut this long!" he said. He was going to continue but Carl pointed a gun at his head. "Try anything. Anything. I won't hesitate." Carl said. "Okay. Okay. I'll be right back. I got an idea." "Good. I'll go with you." Carl said in a smartalec way. Merle and Carl walked off towards the cafeteria. Haley and Axel had just caught up with the melee squad. "Woodbury's here." Haley said. "Dammit. I guess we waited too long." Andrea said. "No. We need to push through. If we go out the back and circle around we can beat them! They'll never know what hit 'em!" Haley said enthusiastically. "She's right." Glenn said. "We could take them down this way." They decided to press on. They found double-doors. "What's in here?" Maggie asked. "That was the gym." said Axel. "If past experience is any indicater, we need to be prepared when we open those." Sasha said. "We are." Tyreese assured her. Daryl grabbed hold of one side while Glenn got the other. "NOW!" Daryl shouted. They all ran in guns blazing. Walkers were everywhere. Tyreese shot the same walker twice and missed. He was never very good with a gun. He looked annoyed. He ran straight at it with his hammer and took it down. Then another one just got too close so he took it out, too. "Tyreese! Tyreese!" Sasha shouted. "Everyone stop! He's gonna get shot!" Maggie shouted as she lowered her gun. "Besides, we're gonna run out of bullets at this rate." Daryl and Glenn ran in to help him. He didn't need it. Tyreese had already taken out over half of them. Daryl and Glenn both got two more. Tyreese got five more. Maggie and Sasha ran out while Andrea and Haley stayed behind with their guns up just incase there was a close call. In about thirty seconds, the walkers were decimated. "About the ammo thing, the armory is right around the corner." Axel said. "You know what? Let's raid the armory and get some rest. We'll attack at dawn." Haley said. "I like this girl." Daryl said. They all laughed. Meanwhile, Rick, Abraham, Morgan, and Duane had just locked up the police station. "This place should still have working electricity. We can take a shower in the morning. Then we can take everything left in the armory." Rick said. "Sounds like a plan." Abraham said. Duane got up. "What'ya doin?" Morgan asked. "Going to use the bathroom." he said before walking off. When he rounded the corner a walker appeared and bit his arm. He screamed as loud as he could. All three men ran in the room. Rick killed the walker before it could move again. "Oh my God. Only my God..." Morgan repeated as he cried with his son. "We have to put him out of his misery." Abraham said as pointed toward Morgan's pistol. "NO!" Morgan shouted at him as he pulled his pistol. "NO! YOU DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" "Hold him down." Rick said as he tied his belt around Duane's arm. "What are you doing?" Morgan asked hysterically. "We can save him but we have to do this now!" He said. "Holy shit. I never thought of that before!" Abraham said. Abraham and Morgan held Duane down as he screamed. "It's okay, son." He repeated over and over as Rick chopped. The arm finally came off and Duane passed out. The Governor looked impatient. He had been up all night. It was three in the morning. "That's it! I'm tired of waiting! Tear this place to the ground!" he shouted. His men followed orders. The people on the inside heard him. "Beth, come with me!" Carl said. "What? Why?" she asked. "I want you to take care of Judith in the infirmiry." "I'll do it." Alice said. "What?" Carl questioned. "I'm no fighter. Beth is. I'll take care of the baby for you." "Okay." Carl said in a hurry. He and Beth raised their guns at the door with the rest while Alice hurried off with the baby. "I'll go with you." Merle said as she rounded the corner. He had a meat cleaver attached to his arm. She stared. "Oh you like this. I found it in the kitchen there. Let me come with you." he said as he stared at Judith. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike 'Deaths' Duane Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues